moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Game of Death
(Incomplete DVD release) | runtime = 39 minutes (Incomplete) | country = Hong Kong | language = Cantonese English }}Game of Death is an incomplete 1972 Hong Kong martial arts film directed, written, produced by and starring Bruce Lee, in his final film attempt. Lee died during the making of the film. Over 100 minutes of footage was shot prior to his death, some of which was later misplaced in the Golden Harvest archives. The remaining footage has been released with Bruce Lee's original English and Cantonese dialogue, with John Little dubbing Bruce Lee's Hai Tien character as part of the documentary entitled Bruce Lee: A Warrior's Journey. Most of the footage which was shot is from what was to be the centerpiece of the film. Original plot Hai Tien (Bruce Lee), a retired champion martial artist who was confronted by the Korean underworld gangs. They tell him the story of a pagoda where guns are prohibited, and under heavy guard by highly skilled martial artists who are protecting something (which is not identified at all in any surviving material) held on its top level. The gang boss wants Hai to be a part of a group whose purpose is to retrieve said item. They would be the second group to try to do so as the first attempt with a previous group had failed. When Hai refuses, his younger sister and brother are kidnapped, forcing him to participate. ''Game of Death'' (1978) An actor shot by gangsters fakes his death, and and seeks kung-fu revenge, taking them out one at a time. Original cast *Bruce Lee as "Hai Tien" *Kareem Abdul-Jabbar as "Mantis - 5th Floor Guardian" *James Tien as "Mr. Tien" *Chieh Yuan as "Yuan" *Dan Inosanto as "Dan - 3rd Floor Guardian" *Han-Jae Ji as "4th Floor Guardian" Unfilmed cast *Hwang In-Shik as "1st Floor Guardian" *Taky Kimura as "2nd Floor Guardian" *Robert Wall as "Mr. Wall - Hai Tien's American Ally" *Nora Miao as "Hai Tien's sister" *George Lazenby as "Hai Tien's guru" *Lee Kwan as "Mr. Kuan the Locksmith" *Carter Wong as "Mr. Wong" *Kien Shih as "Crime lord" *Bolo Yeung as "Karate Black Belt Sensei" *Lam Ching Ying as "Black Belt Karate Fighter" *Sammo Hung as "Gatekeeper" *Han Yin-Chieh as "Thug 1" *Yuen Biao as "Thug 2" *Jackie Chan as "Fan who asks for Hai Tien's autograph" *Betty Ting as "Hai Tien's Wife" *Wan Kam Leung as "Lee Guo Hao the yellow-faced Tiger" *Uncasted Child Actor as "Hai Tien's brother" *Wu Ngan as "Black Belt Karate Fighter" *Wong Shun Leung as "Upper Floor Guardian" *Yuen Wah as "Black Belt Karate Fighter" *Bee Chan as "Black Belt Karate Fighter" *Tony Liu as "Huong" *Unicorn Chan as Unknown (stuntman) ''Game of Death'' (1978) cast *Bruce Lee as "Billy Lo" (archive footage from incomplete 1st version) *Gig Young as "Jim Marshall" *Dean Jagger as "Dr. Land" *Colleen Camp as "Ann Morris" *Hugh O'Brian as "Steiner" *Robert Wall as "Carl Miller" *Dan Inosanto as "Pasqual" *Han-Jae Ji as "Restaurant Fighter" *Kareem Abdul-Jabbar as "Hakim" *Mel Novak as "Stick" *Sammo Hung as "Lo Chen" *James Tien as "Charlie Wang" (US version) / "Fang Chun" (HK version) *Roy Chiao as "(Uncle) Henry Lo" (US version only) *Casanova Wong as "Lau Yea-chun" (H.K. version only) *Chuck Norris as "Fighter in Film" (archive footage) *Kim Tai-jong as "Billy Lo" (doubling for Bruce Lee) *Yuen Biao as "Billy Lo" (doubling for Bruce Lee in Fight) *Albert Sham as "Billy Lo" (doubling for Bruce Lee in Dialogue scene) *Chen Yao Po as "Billy Lo" (doubling for Bruce Lee) *Christ Kent as Voice of Billy Lo (dubbing for Bruce Lee) Category:1978 films Category:1972 films Category:1970s martial arts films Category:1970s action films Category:Hong Kong action thriller films Category:Hong Kong martial arts fims Category:Hong Kong films Category:Cantonese-language films Category:Bruce Lee Category:Kung fu films Category:Unfinished films Category:Golden Harvest films Category:Films directed by Bruce Lee Category:Films directed by Robert Clouse Category:Films directed by Sammo Hung